In My Enemy's Hands: A Death Note Story
by ForbiddenMaiden
Summary: this is a story i started but couldnt think of what to write. my friend and i started rping and i thought it would be perfect to use those ideas. no yaoi.
1. Intro

In My Enemy's Hands

A Death Note Story

If you had the power to change the world anyway you wanted to, would you? If you had the power to judge people according to what they had done, would you use it? That's what I thought. I thought the world was too rotten and evil to go on how it is. My name is Light Yagami. I am just a normal High School boy who does his homework and gets the good grades he deserves. I study hard and do all I can, so I can get into a nice college. The fact that there were evil-doers in the world puzzled me. The people who commit crimes should be punished. They should be eliminated. But how? How could one person get rid of thousands or even millions of these crime committing fools? For any normal person it was impossible. But….not for me. It……………was a mistake….I just happened to pick it up. I wasn't chosen to shape the world using this….this….Death Note. Or at least that's what the Shinigami Ryuk said. Even though I wasn't hand chosen by God to do this dirty work; it felt like it. I couldn't help the feeling that the only person in the world who had the "heart" to do this, was me. When things happen to you, you sometimes only expect the bad things. Good things can come of your choices. I thought doing this…..eliminating criminals according to their crimes, was a good thing. And that only one good thing could come out of it. A safer world. But, people caught on to my plan, and tried to destroy it. I merely wanted to make the world safe for the people who live here. Most people thought of me as some type of god. They don't call me that of course. As I told Ryuk, I will be the god of this new world. But alas, that is not the name they have given me. The name given to me is the Japanese word for killer. My name……..is KIRA.


	2. My Enemy is My Friend

In My Enemy's Hands

A Death Note Story

Chapter 1: My enemy is my friend

-Keyboard clicking- -Light typing- -Light talking to Ryuk-

A quiet night, alone in his room, Light studies his computer while lacking confidence. "I wonder what I should do this weekend. I haven't really done anything in a while. What do you think Ryuk?" "How am I supposed to know, you're the genius?" "Well, I'm just saying, you are always loaded with ideas, and I normally just shove them away." "My point exactly." "So if you want you can burst out with an idea." -Groans- "I think I'll just pass, you'll come up with something. –mumbles to self- You lazy piece of…" Ryuk sighs as he walks over to Light's bed and lays on it. "I heard that Ryuk, I may not have things that the shinigami have, but I do have the ability to hear bad comments about me. ESPECIALLY IF THAT PERSON IS TWO FEET AWAY FROM ME!!" Light screamed in a hushed tone.

-sweat drop- -in head- "Note to self, never mumble stuff about Light." After moments of silence, ideas started flooding through Light's head. "I think I've got something." "Oh really, what would that be?" "There is a train with some of the world's most dangerous criminals heading to a prison tomorrow at 2:30." " And?" "Well…..I could obviously think of a way to get rid of them all." "Yeah and then after that we'd get back to this conversation sweat-drops." "You aren't a very positive thinker are you, Ryuk?" "Do you even have to ask?" " Alright. Forget I even said anything. Geez…"

After a mini argument, Light decides it's safe to talk. "One second, I'm gonna go grab a snack, and even though you probably don't deserve one, I'll get you an apple." "Oh my god!! I love you Light!!" –grins- "I'm kinda scared Ryuk." "Just go." "Fine. And make sure that computer doesn't freeze up. It's kinda old." "Alright. –goes to computer and moves mouse with foot- -in head: This is boring.

After about ten minutes of searching through kitchen cabinets, Light returns with snacks for each of them. –walks into room- " Ryuk, I got you an apple…and I got me a bag of potato chips….no wonder Sayu eats these….they're addicting!" While Light is talking Ryuk is spazzing and freaking out in the background. –in Ryuk's head: Oh my god!! –stops, pauses in midair- -moves away from computer- "Just look for yourself."

Light looks and immediately freaks out himself. In his scared reaction he grabs a computer microphone and turns it on. "Who are you?! Why are you hacking into my computer?!" The unknown person speaks."That, my friend, is none of your concern –in head: well, it sorta is…-." "Actually, it is…what purpose do you have for doing this?!" The unknown person remains quiet. "Answer me!! What do you want?!" "Well, all I can say is that I'm supposed to be investigating you, Light Yagami." " And why is that?! What have I done that is worth investigating?!" "Just a rumor I've heard, nothing worth worrying about. Yet, at least." –computer hacking complete-

When it is over Light tries to calm down. But how could he? Someone hacked into his computer, they know his name, and they are investigating him. Could it be someone found out that HE, LIGHT YAGAMI, IS KIRA?! This couldn't be….he hasn't even had the Death Note for very long. What if….what if that person was L?! If it was he would be in serious trouble.

"That was weird. Don't you think, Ryuk?" "This is going to be interesting." "What do you mean? You sometimes talk in riddles my friend." "-evil laugh- Yeah, well, I'm getting the feeling something is going to happen." "Alright then. Now who was that? Because obviously, I know you know who it was. And that sentence almost confused me for a second –giggles cutely-." Ryuk sighs. " Well, I don't know who it was, but I got the feeling that they're going to get in the way of your plans –evil laugh-." "Yeah. But I have a strange feeling that the person that I just talked with is going to be someone I have to get rid of."

The next day after school  
L is at Light's house talking with his mother

Light walks in his house. "I'm home!" –Light's mom turns to see Light- "I'm going upstairs to do my homework." "Alright sweetie, do you want anything to snack on?" "Nah….I will probably get something later. What time is dinner going to be ready? –Looks at L-." Light's mom notices L and Light looking at each other and pauses. "Oh where are my manners? Hi there, I'm Light. What's your name?" L pauses and bites his thumb. "Um….okay then. Well, welcome to our home. It's nice to meet you. I'm gonna go do my homework, mom." "Alright, dinner will be ready in ten minutes." "Okay."

Light walks upstairs to his room and sets his backpack on his bed. He looks up at Ryuk who is laughing nonstop. "What's up with you, Ryuk? Why are you so…..giggly?" Ryuk attempts to talk, but can't get over his laughter. "Well it's…" –continues laughing- "What?" Ryuk finally stops laughing. "You'll find out at dinner, possibly." "Okay…" Light turns on his computer and checks his email in silence. Or at least that is what he would like to do. The whole time Ryuk is floating behind him, staring. "What are you doing?" "Watching you, isn't it obvious?" "Well, stop! It's annoying and hard to concentrate."

"Well I'm bored and I've got nothing to do." "So find something to do." Ryuk thinks for a moment and thinks of a brilliant way to make Light angry. He starts messing with his hair. "Hey, Ryuk. I gotta tell you something." "What?" "KNOCK IT OFF!!" Light's mom hears him scream and gets worried. "Light, are you okay?!" "Yeah mom, I'm fine." Ryuk starts laughing. "You see what you do. People are gonna think I'm crazy if you make me do things like that. And I would prefer it if you didn't do anything weird while our guest is here." Ryuk pouts.

End of chapter.


End file.
